1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for optimizing emissions from simultaneous activation of electrosurgery generators.
2. Background of Related Art
Electrosurgical generators are employed by surgeons in conjunction with an electrosurgical instrument to cut, coagulate, desiccate and/or seal patient tissue. High frequency electrical energy, e.g., radio frequency (RF) energy, is produced by the electrosurgical generator and applied to the tissue by an electrosurgical tool. Both monopolar and bipolar configurations are commonly used during electrosurgical procedures.
The electrical energy usually has its waveform shaped to enhance its ability to cut, coagulate or seal tissue. Different waveforms correspond to different modes of operation of the generator, and each mode gives the surgeon various operating advantages. Modes may include, but are not limited to, cut, coagulate, blend, desiccate, or spray. A surgeon may easily select and change the different modes of operation as the surgical procedure progresses.
In each mode of operation, the electrosurgical power delivered to the patient is regulated to achieve suitable surgical effect. Applying more electrosurgical power than necessary results in tissue destruction and prolongs healing. Applying less than the suitable amount of electrosurgical power inhibits the surgical procedure.
Electrosurgical techniques and instruments can be used to coagulate small diameter blood vessels or to seal large diameter vessels or tissue, e.g., veins and/or soft tissue structures, such as lung, and intestine. A surgeon can cauterize, coagulate/desiccate and/or simply reduce or slow bleeding, by controlling the intensity, frequency and duration of the electrosurgical energy applied between the electrodes and through the tissue. For the purposes herein, the term “cauterization” is defined as the use of heat to destroy tissue (also called “diathermy” or “electro-diathermy”). The term “coagulation” is defined as a process of desiccating tissue wherein the tissue cells are ruptured and dried.
“Vessel sealing” or “tissue fusion” is defined as the process of liquefying the collagen and elastin in the tissue so that it reforms into a fused mass with significantly-reduced demarcation between the opposing tissue structures (opposing walls of the lumen). Coagulation of small vessels is usually sufficient to permanently close them while larger vessels or tissue need to be sealed to assure permanent closure. It has been known that different waveforms of electrosurgical energy are suited for different surgical affects, e.g., cutting, coagulation, sealing, blend, etc. For example, the “cutting” mode typically entails generating a continuous sinusoidal waveform in the frequency range of 250 kHz to 4 MHz with a crest factor in the range of 1.4 to 2.0. The “blend” mode typically entails generating a periodic burst waveform with a duty cycle in the range of 25% to 75% and a crest factor in the range of 2.0 to 5.0. The “coagulate” mode typically entails generating a periodic burst waveform with a duty cycle of approximately 10% or less and a crest factor in the range of 5.0 to 12.0.
In order to optimize sealing or tissue fusion without causing unwanted charring of tissue at the surgical site or possibly causing collateral damage to adjacent tissue, e.g., thermal spread, it is necessary to accurately control the output from the electrosurgical generator, e.g., power, waveform, voltage, current, pulse rate, etc. It follows that accurate measurement of the output power of an electrosurgical generator greatly benefits the design, manufacture, and use thereof. Thus, there is continual need to improve delivery of energy to the tissue.